


Mortal lessons

by amberdessy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hardcore Sex, M/M, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, Thor and Loki all love each other, sometimes Tony steps out of line :D<br/>They need to show him his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I said keep it down!" Loki yelled trying to read.

"I am trying to keep it down your highness!" Tony yelled back in frustration.

"You will try harder!" He replied.

CRASH!  
"Make me rudolph!" Tony exclaimed.

Loki got up from the sofa ready to make him.  
"Come on Thor!" Loki yelled as he passed their room.  
"Where are we going brother?'' Thor asked as he followed.  
Loki sneered, Thor knew where they were going and was excited.

They walked in on Tony throwing a grown man tantrum because he latest suit was destroyed in battle.  
Loki walked right up to Tony and grabbed him around his throat, Tony stopped looking shocked,

"Now, you asked me to make you I believe?" Loki said in a menacing tone, Thor approached Tony from the rear putting him in a full nelson slowly.  
"I-uh." Tony could not think of a single thing to say now trapped by the gods.  
"SPEAK!" Loki demanded.  
"Just frustrated." Tony weakly commented. 

Loki paced for a few moments then stopped.

"Bend him over Thor." Loki ordered, Tony immediately struggled.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Tony asked as he was pushed face down on the work table, his pants roughly yanked off exposing his backside to the two men.

Thor held Tony down with one hand and trailed his other muscular hand down Tony's buttocks.  
''Hmm he has a lovely form brother." Thor observed and he played with Tony's pucker.

Loki walked around ignoring his own arousal.  
He stood behind Tony admiring the look of his tanned globes he magicked a large black lubricated butt plug with red satin panties.  
Loki set the items in Tony's sight, he was wide eyed looking up at Loki knowing Thor was debasing him with his hands and eyes, he gulped.

"Take him." Loki told Thor staring at Tony.

Thor held Tony down while Loki fashioned table cuffs to pin him down.  
"Loki, I mmmph." Tony tried to speak but to no avail.

"You will do nothing not even talk." Loki informed him as he magicked a gag for him.

Thor lined his cock up with Tony's puckered hole, it was so small and dainty. Thor wanted to destroy his lovers entrance but decided to prep him with his large fingers.  
He slowly slid his fingers in and out stretching him. Tony was grinding like a cat in heat, it felt so good Thor knew where to touch to make Tony blush.  
Thor withdrew his fingers and shoved his large cock inside as quick as he could.

"Oh Tony you are so warm and tight." Thor praised rubbing Tony's hips now fully sheathed within him.  
Tony tried to encourage him but could not, Thor pulled out them sunk back in, deep.  
He gained a steady rhythm of pounding into Tony.

Loki watched Tony writhing, rubbing his flushed face against the table top as he was brutally railed. Loki removed the gag and unzipped his pants in front of Tony.  
He looked up at Loki licking his lips.  
Loki gripped his hair hard, the tip of his cock touching Tony's lips dabbing precum on his lips.  
"Suck." Loki ordered and Tony quickly opened his mouth accepting Loki thrusting his cock straight into his mouth.

Thor pounded harshly into him his balls slapping against Tony's creating a delicious moment, while Loki face fucked the man not letting him breathe.  
Tony felt his eyes water but let Loki continue enjoying his hands in his hair and the mewling coming from him.  
"Oh Anthony, you have no idea how dirty you are...my little whore." He told the man forcing himself further down his throat.

Thor watched Loki take Tony's mouth and was over whelmed by the sight, Tony' cock was dripping onto the table clearly he was turned on by having both gods use him at once.  
Thor lifted Tony's right leg up onto the table hitting him deeper with each thrust.

Every time Loki shoved himself in Tony's throat he tensed up, Loki's massive sex was cutting off his air and he was aching every time his body involuntarily clenched around Thor's cock.  
Thor picked up the pace he gripped Tony's hips hard in an almost bruising manner and fucked him hard, thrusting balls deep into the quivering hole.   
He was pulverizing his prostate, feeling the shudders he knew they were both close, Thor laid his body down on Tony's back his cheek resting next to his as he accepted Loki's girth.

"Go on Thor, have a taste." Loki said withdrawing from Tony's mouth and slipping into Thor's.  
He sucked greedily while fucking Tony hearing his raspy moans seeing the saliva and fluids drip down his chin grinning.  
Loki pushed hard into Thor's mouth and pulled back.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed still fucking the man on the table.  
"Shhh our lover feels neglected." Loki stated rubbing his wet cock all over the mans face then cramming it back into his throat.

Thor bottomed out he felt Tony's walls closing in around his cock and he tried desperately to hold off.  
Loki grunted and buried himself deep into the mans wanton throat , pumping the cum straight into his stomach, he could feel Tony's lips touching his pubic hair.   
Tony felt the balls on his chin pulsating while releasing the delicious essence, the thick musky flavor quenching his thirst and the dense heaviness sating his hunger he swallowed multiple times around the swollen intrusion making sure not one drop spilled from him.  
Tony came with a groan from the stimulation and shook with desire.  
Loki sighed and pulled out smearing the last bit of cum on Tony's face.

Thor focused on fucking him through his orgasm while Loki came around to stand beside Thor watching the abused hole take his manhood.

"Easy brother, your almost there...just a little more." Loki encouraged grabbing the butt plug.  
"Uhhh oh gods Tony...fuck." Thor grunted burring himself to the hilt tilting a bit to make sure Tony would receive all the cum he had to give.  
Thor held close making sure he spilled every last drop into Tony's cavern, Loki squeezed his balls for good measure and Thor moaned.  
"There we are, you had so much this time brother....Good boy." Loki praised Thor kissing him deeply.  
"Thank you brother." He replied rocking with Tony's anus.

Thor slowly withdrew himself giving Loki room to stuff the plug into his place.  
Tony gasped and squirmed.  
Loki got down to his knees making sure it was positioned properly with just the base sticking out, the rest was pressed against his prostate rubbing his inside walls causing delicious friction while keeping the cum from spilling out of his rectum.

Loki slid the red lace panties up Tony's legs and rested the sides over his hips kissing the base of the butt plug.  
"Oh my dearest, you have such a treat, my cum in your stomach Thor's cum in your backside, quite the little cock slut" Loki stated releasing Tony's bonds.  
Tony moaned feeling how full he truly was slowly lifting himself from the table he touched the panties he was wearing going to slide them down.  
Loki's stepped up behind him grabbing his hand whispering in his ear.  
"No my sweet, keep the panties on and the plug inside, you will obey me or you will suffer the consequences." Loki purred grinding himself against the plug inside Tony making the smaller man moan.  
"Oh gods...Loki it's so big." Tony hung his head feeling Loki kiss his neck rubbing the plug twisting it in his anus.  
" Which is why you must focus extra hard to keep every bit of spill inside." Loki said sticking his tongue in Tony's ear.

"Yes sir." Tony obeyed his master.

To be continued


	2. Dire Mortal Leassons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Mortal lessons set.  
> We will find out if Tony has done what he was told and see if Loki rewards him.

CRASH!

Tony winced as he dropped the metal arm band for the second time trying to keep his focus.

"Are you behaving Tony?" Thor asked with a cheerful smile walking by the lab.

''Yeah, just trying to keep focused." Tony explained hoping Thor would just leave, It had been 4 hours since the last time he saw the god and his brother.

Thor sauntered over to Tony.  
"Would you like some help keeping focus man of iron?" Thor said with a smirk sliding his hands up Tony's arms.

"No I'm fine, I have it I think." Tony replied backing up slowly his backside hitting the work table reminding him of the ache in his anus, he gasped jumping closer in Thor's grip.

"Are you sure?" Thor inquired with his cute smile sliding his hand down the small of Tony's back.

They were now chest to chest and Thor was so warm like the sun Tony wanted to sleep in his arms.  
Thor was rubbing his body along the front of the inventor seeking friction, he used the hand on the small of his back to press lightly on the base of the plug making Tony gasp and mewl into Thor's shoulder.  
He ground himself against the demi god burying his face in his neck, his eyes were closed just enjoying the feeling.  
Thor opened his eyes and looked down at the plug he was pressing on and saw the red lace panty line, he played with it for a moment just feeling the fabric inhaling Tony's scent.

"How does it feel?" He whispered huskily in Tony's ear.  
Tony peered up at Thor through his lashes, and swallowed.  
"Warm." He breathed.

Thor cupped Tony's cheek in his hand and kissed his cheeks seeing his eyes close again.  
"So beautiful." Thor praised.

"I agree." Both men startled as they saw Loki standing before them saying it directly into Tony's ear.  
"Brother where have you been?" Thor asked happily.  
Loki walked around to the back of Tony peeling his pants off of him seeing the tan ass in the blood red lace panties with the plug protruding out knowing that Tony obeyed him.

Loki in his tight black tank top and black jeans with boots slipped his fingers under the band inspecting further.  
"I Had some business with father." Loki replied twisting the plug hearing Tony moan watching him grip Thor's shoulders.

"What did he want?" Thor asked holding Tony tight rubbing his back in a soothing manner, also wearing a tank top, jeans and boots. His were white and black.  
"The usual drabble that old man crones about." Loki replied now standing up.

Thor just made an amused noise as he gazed at Tony who was flushed, panting and shaking trying to stand on his feet after hours of arousing torture.

"Hmm I think he deserves his reward, how about you Thor?" Loki asked smelling the back of Tony's neck sliding his fingers around his mid section scraping his fingernails across Tony's abs.

"I agree." Thor added now touching Loki's face with Tony still in his arms.  
Loki made a noise of approval licking the sweat off of Tony's neck.

"May I make a request?" Tony hesitantly asked shakily.

"Of course pet, speak." Loki replied rubbing his body tenderly.  
"Can we use my bedroom, please? I'm not as young as I used to be." Tony shyly asked.

In a split second they were in Tony's room..Guess that was a yes.

Thor laughed and brought Tony down on the bed with him.   
Tony shivered feeling Loki's magic remove their clothes wearing nothing now but his red lace panties.

"Oh your so pliant man of iron." Thor mused kissing him deeply gripping his ass cheeks, causing Tony to straddle his legs around Thors waist .

"Indeed his is." He heard Loki's menacing voice behind him, as always.

Tony was about to reply when he felt the sharp slap on his ass, he clenched for a second forgetting he had a rather large plug inside his body.  
"Ohh God! Loki!" Tony yelled in agony shaking, his eyes screwed shut while Thor continued to kiss him.

"Yes I am your god." Loki smiled and spanked him some more.   
Tony tried to scoot away from the harsh slaps causing his now throbbing cock to grind against Thor's crotch making him groan.

"You like being spanked don't you Tony?" Thor asked Tony seeing how red he was getting.

Tony groaned panting and writhing on top of Thor.

"Look at him of course he likes it, can't you feel his precum on your cock Thor?" Loki stated trying to shame Tony.

"Hmm you are right, would you like to be fucked now lover?" He asked Tony.

"He getting fucked no matter what he says." Loki stated forcing his legs farther apart, he could see Thor's large erect cock and abs between Tony's legs.

"Nice." Thor laughed kissing Tony's neck tenderly .

"Such a nice view, so wet...tight." Loki said aloud rubbing his fingers along Tony's perineum slipping his finger alongside the plug. 

Tony gasped and crushed his body closer to Thor just enjoying the feeling.

Loki played with Tony's most private area alternating between him and stroking Thor's cock slicking them up with lubricant.  
He moved his hand up to the plug slowly pulling it free from his hole seeing it clench around air.

Loki gripped Thor's cock guiding the tip to the pucker.  
"You first brother." Loki smiled watching the cum sliding out coating Thor's cock in wetness.  
Thor slipped his cock inside Tony's hole hearing the man moan and pant, breathing into Thor's neck.  
Tony was fully seated on Thor's cock and shivering.

"Look at you both, you fit so well together." Loki stated moving his fingers along Thor's cock inside of Tony.   
"I'm going to start moving now okay?" Thor asked Tony who just nodded and gasped feeling how full he was.

He slowly rocked himself up into Tony's body feeling how tight he was it was so hard not to just take what he wanted so brutally.  
Loki was now able to slide 3 fingers inside tony with Thor's cock, making for a fourth.  
"How much can the great Tony Stark handle, he's a slut we know but how much is all talk and how much is truth...I wonder?" Loki asked getting closer with his cock.

Tony's eyes grew wide when he felt himself being lifted up by his neck, Loki resting his hand around his throat in warning.  
He gasped as he was sitting upright in Thor's lap feeling the cock go deeper.

"Ohh yes, stay like that lover." Thor moaned thrusting up harder gripping his hips mesmerized by the sight of Tony's bouncing heavy cock and Loki whispering filthy things in his ear while gripping him from behind, seeing his own cock disappearing in Tony's hole.

Tony felt Loki press his arousal against his hole with Thor's and he gasped.  
"No Loki, please..I can't take that much...Please." Tony pleaded.  
''Shhh my love, you can take it." Loki soothed slowly sliding his cock in with Thor's.

Tony gripped Thor's abs and clenched moaning.  
"No -no dearest...If you tense it will only be worse." Loki cooed stuffing the rest of himself in waiting for Tony to adjust.

"Loki- Oh I'm so full." Tony mumbled trying to stave off the pressure.  
"Hmm I can feel it, just wait there's more." Loki whispered kissing his neck grinding his cock in and out.

Tony gasped feeling the burn and stretch.  
"Relax my love, it will get better." Loki promised kissing Tony from the side slowly thrusting in and out.  
Tony keened feeling more warmth inside his stomach and he blushed looking away from Loki's piercing gaze.  
"Do you feel it Tony?" Thor broke the silence rubbing Tony's Thighs.

"I-I c- can fe-feel---OOHH GOD! FUCK-AHH!" It felt like he was just a bundle of nerves with the men assaulting his body.  
"Isn't it wonderful Anthony?" Loki breathed in his ear.

Tony just shook his head yes biting his bottom lip still gripping Thor's abs, his thighs trapping Thor's waist even tighter.  
Loki withdrew his cock from Tony's tight entrance and shoved back inside causing the other 2 men to moan.  
"Oh Loki you feel so nice." Thor praised enjoying the heat.  
He bottomed out along with Loki thrusting intime with Loki fucking Tony hard.

Tony bounced in Thor's lap letting both men use him as hard as they wanted, he shamelessly moaned when they both hit his prostate making him see stars.  
Loki gripped Tony around the waist and fucked him hard driving his thick cock into his burning hole, his balls slapping Thor's in succession.

Thor gripped Tony and bucked up as hard as he could, it was a competition who could make Tony spill first, he slid his hand up Tony's chest pinching his nipples.  
Loki growled and grabbed a handful of his hair exposing his tan neck making his back arch creating a deeper motion.

"So warm." Thor commented pulling Tony down to his chest by his neck kissing him hard forcing his tongue inside his drooling mouth.  
Loki pushed Tony's body down to Thor's keeping him pinned while he pushed harder and faster trying to make him bulge in his lower stomach.

"HNN I want you to feel this every time you sit or walk, I want you to think about it even when you are in the office." Loki talked not caring if they could hear him.

Thor continued kissing Tony fucking up into him gasping every time he felt Loki's cock slide along his.

"Loki OH--uhh Loki Fuck!" Tony gasped and moaned as he was plowed into from both angles.

Loki pulled out abruptly making Tony feel empty, he rubbed Tony's ass still stroking his swollen shaft.  
"Brother, you are missing out, sweet Tony needs our love." Thor giggled kissing Tony still grinding into him.

"Hmm turn him over." Loki ordered watching Thor withdraw from Tony's sore hole.  
Tony laid on his back feeling Thor spread his legs before the god of mischief. He had each leg pulled back and spread hooked onto each of his elbows.

"Allow me." Loki said seductively lifting Tony's hips sliding Thor's cock into his loosened hole watching Tony lick his lips in anticipation.  
"So good" Tony gasped, grinding down on Thor's sex feeling the hot air in the crook of his neck.  
''It is nice Tony." Thor whispered just for them to hear.

Loki gripped Tony's knees and thrust hard into his entrance causing all 3 to cry out in ecstasy.  
"Feel my heavy sac." Loki panted against Tony's neck so close to Thor's lips.  
"I can't wait until we share our orgasms." Thor commented looking into Loki's deep green eyes entwining their fingers together.

Thor and Loki kissed while slowly rocking into Tony's body making him shudder, wrapping his legs around Loki's waist drawing him deeper.  
Loki raised up gripping Tony's waist and fucked him one harsh thrust after the other, he ripped the lace panties finally off freeing his cock completely.  
He threw them towards Thor's face pushing harder making Tony yell louder than before.  
Thor felt close the stimulation from Loki's cock and Tony clenching was making it hard to hold off.

"Are you close brother?" Loki asked tweaking his nipple.  
"I cannot help myself, you are both quite the sight." Thor replied.  
Thor forced his girth deeper into Tony making him gasp and spill over himself feeling Loki go faster during the throes of his climax.

"Fuck, Tony your so tight." Thor moaned burying himself deep and spilling inside him.  
"Thor you always lose yourself in the passion." Loki laughed still pounding into Tony's over sensitive body.

"LOki-oh...Loki!" Tony moaned.

Loki grabbed him by the throat again sitting him straight up on Thor's cock thrusting hard.  
He looked him straight in the eyes feeling him shaking.  
"You feel how hard I am, what you do to me....every time I see you, hear you...smell you. I want this every time. I want you incoherent for my pleasure I want to break you make you lose yourself . Only for me!" Loki growled.  
Tony could feel him swelling he knew Loki was about to cum.  
"Yes my love, only for you, take me use me make me yours. Mark me I want to feel you so far and deep inside me I will have to carve you out to get away." Tony moaned cumming for the third time that day.  
Loki's eyes lit up with lust he bit Tony hard in the side of his neck and sucked his blood spilling his seed deep inside his tortured body.  
He held his legs up slowly lowering him back down on Thor still thrusting through his orgasm, Tony could feel the thick ropes of cum splashing along his walls as his eyes rolled back in his head feeling the bliss.  
Loki came down from his orgasmic high to the sounds of their breathing and he withdrew himself gathering Tony in his arms.

Thor raised himself up on his elbows getting ready to sleep.  
"He loves you." He told Loki, wiping the sweat off of Tony's forehead.  
"I know." Loki replied using his healing magic on his lover watching his eye lashes flutter as he came back to them.  
Tony opened his eyes for a moment seeing both men over him.  
"Welcome back sweetness." Loki cooed cupping his face kissing his damp hair.  
He smiled his eyes closing again, he would be out for hours now.

Loki tucked Tony under the cover sliding in beside him.  
Thor cuddled his front his arm slung around both Loki's and Tony's waist drifting off to sleep.  
"I will always be here for you my dearest engineer." Loki whispered following both men into a deep slumber.


	3. Pressing mortal lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Mortal Lessons series

'' Where is Tony?'' Thor asked with curiosity.  
"He is downstairs in his lab." Loki replied while reading.  
"Its Friday....We should go out maybe have fun." Thor smiled like the large puppy he was.

Loki shut his book and stared at Thor pondering on his request.  
He stood from the bed and walked out of the room, Thor followed close behind.

They arrived at the lab only a few moments later.  
"Open the door computer being." Loki demanded.  
"My name is Jarvis sir." Jarvis replied initiating the release lock and opening the door.  
"Thank you object in Tony's walls." Loki cheekily replied.  
''Brother you always like to stir." Thor laughed walking into the lab with Loki.

They walked around looking for Tony hearing the loud rock music playing when they saw 2 legs poking out from under a car.  
Loki gripped one of the legs and yanked Tony towards him startling the engineer.

"I am going to make a nice dinner while Thor gets a movie for us to watch, you will be downstairs in an hour washed with clean clothes....Understood?" Loki ordered.  
"Yeah sure, just ah let me finish up here." Tony replied going back to work.  
"See you in an hour friend Tony." Thor waved as they left.

Tony went back to work chuckling, those two gods could be so demanding when they wanted something.

 

-*An hour later*-

Loki was setting the trays of food on the coffee table next to the large plushy sofa in the living room, there were blankets and large throw pillows setting the tone for the evening.  
Thor retrieved a movie from the local mall hoping they would both be happy with the decision..

Thor and Loki finished the preparations and gathered in the living room waiting for Tony to arrive.  
"Brother all of this food smells amazing you are quite the chef." Thor complimented.  
"That means so much coming from a man who eats anything and everything." Loki replied.

Tony nervously walked down the stairs meeting the two gods in the living room.  
"Hey guys, what we got goin on?" Tony asked shyly wearing a long button down shirt with no pants just something small underneath.

Loki and Thor both looked at him, eyes staring hungrily at his tan form.  
Tony stood next to the two gods seeing the work they put into the dinner and the sofa setup.

"Do you like what you see?'' Loki asked seeing Tony examining the living room.  
Tony smiled and plopped down on the sofa full of pillows.  
"It is very nice, food looks great." Tony replied snatching a chocolate covered strawberry.  
''Hmm thats not the only thing that looks great." Loki added sitting next to Tony leaning forward to lick the excess chocolate off of Tony's lips.  
Thor sat on the other side of Tony massaging his shoulders.

"Would you like me to start the movie?" Thor asked touching Tony.  
"What movie?" Tony asked feeling Thor's magic fingers work the knots in his shoulders.

Loki smiled and raised 2 dvd cases.  
"I like this one, it says its a murder mystery with seduction....I do love crimes of passion." Loki informed the men while kissing Tony.  
"Well thats nice and creepy, what else?" Tony asked.  
"The other one is about a girl who is nice but acts mean to get people to like her and then finds herself." Thor happily pipped up.  
"Let me see that." Tony demanded snatching the case from Loki's hand.  
"Thor you rented Mean girls?" Tony laughed.  
"Yes, the man at the counter said it was funny." Thor mused.  
"Sounds boring." Loki added.

"No its not boring, I think you would like it, I have seen it but its been a while and were watching it." Tony stated.  
"If that is what our darling pet would like." Loki settled starting the movie.

They watched the film together curled up on the sofa with Thor laughing at all the craziness of the movie.  
It ended after about an hour and a half with the evening still young.

"I did enjoy it." Loki said with a chuckle.  
"Told ya." Tony said with certainty.

"Well the movie is over can we have some fun?" Thor asked placing another chocolate covered strawberry in Tony's mouth.  
"Yes I would like that very much." Loki replied sliding his hand up Tony's thighs.

Tony sat back against Thor letting both men feed him, he could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck.  
''Try this, I know you will love it." Thor told Tony bringing the food to his lips.  
Tony slurped the oyster out of the shell.  
"OH thats good, I do love oysters." Tony said happily.

"Here try this boy." Loki spoon fed him whipped cream and bananas.  
''Well it is a strange combination but okay." Tony ate up the bananas as it was fed to him.

He felt himself getting full and reclined against Thor with his feet on the sofa, Loki was sitting between his thighs.  
"Try this man of Iron." Thor told him holding more food up.

"What is that?" Tony asked looking at the odd food.  
"It is a conch dish, it has red chili in it, should make you warm." Thor replied.  
"No I am getting too full guys that all I can eat." Tony told them hoping they could just settle with that.

"Oh no you must simply try it." Loki cooed fondling his fingers under Tony's shirt revealing his lower stomach looking at the puffy skin just below his belly button.  
''I don't think I should." Tony replied letting Thor place the food in his mouth.

"Oh it is good. Why all the strange food?" Tony asked swallowing the last bit.  
"Do you feel warm my love?" Thor whispered rubbing circles on his stomach.

Tony could feel himself responding to the touches, he felt warmth in his stomach and arousal was clouding his judgement.  
"I think his body would answer better than he could Brother." Loki replied for him seeing his bulging lower stomach, Tony's cock was responding to the foods.

Tony shifted as Thor brought sweet red wine to his lips.  
"Mm I can't " Tony said after taking a drink of the wine.  
"Is my boy too full?" Loki asked pressing on Tony's nether region.  
He shifted and moaned again laying more on the sofa, his back could feel the cushions, his crotch was pressed against Loki's mid section while his head rested in Thor's lap looking up at him through a haze.

"Mmm you look delightful all flushed and full, would you like some more?" Loki asked with pure seduction.  
"No, I'm full." Tony replied feeling spreading warmth through his private area.

"Just one more oyster my sweet." Thor asked while giving him another.  
"Why do you want me to eat all of this weird food? I feel odd." Tony asked eating the oyster.

Loki looked at Tony.  
"Are you familiar with aphrodisiacs?" Loki asked seeing Tony's eyes grow wide.  
"No..yes...sort of." Tony replied feeling more of the effects.

Loki got closer to Tony now licking chocolate off of his chest.  
"Aphrodisiacs are used to entice people to have sex, it increases the libido and makes them horny." Loki explained while fondling Tony's private parts.  
"I don't think they work." Tony added looking away now knowing what the two gods were doing.

"OH I beg to differ." Loki replied kissing Tony's neck while slowly stroking his cock.  
Thor petted Loki's head now both mens heads were resting in his lap.

Loki whispered in Tony's ear.  
"Your whole body is flushed, you smell aroused and your writhing like a teenage girl who just discovered her first orgasm. I know your horny my little pet let me take care of you." He huskily breathed in his ear.

Tony licked his lips listening to Loki's words grinding himself up against the god, while whimpering.  
"Hm your like an animal in heat now, my little horny kitten needs to be played with doesn't he?" Loki asked Tony feeling his slick skin knowing it would not be long now.

"We should retire to the bedroom." Thor informed Loki knowing they were about to get started.

In a split second they were teleported to the bed.  
Tony was now gasping and writhing like an animal just as Loki had predicted.  
Thor stood up letting Tony's head rest over the side while Loki sat between his legs.

Loki unbuttoned Tony's shirt seeing he was only wearing white cotton panties, they were Loki's favorite.  
He leaned back watching Tony and then flipped him over raising his hips, Tony was rubbing his face against the bed mewling and gripping the sheets.

Loki pushed his shirt forward exposing his backside and those tight white panties straining over his tan globes.  
"Did you know I used to be referred to as the god of debauchery before it was mischief?" Loki asked softly his face close to Tony's backside.

He rubbed his hands over Tony's prone form knowing he probably could not hear him through his state of arousal.  
Thor sat next to Loki now naked as he was rubbing his thighs , Tony was the only one with clothes and they were soon to be gone.  
"I love the word I have done so much it means excessive indulgence in sensual pleasures, It has more meanings but I much prefer that one."

Tony pulled his shirt over his head keeping his ass high in the air.  
Loki delicately slid the panties down just low enough to play with his ass, while keeping his cock and balls trapped in the ivory fabric.

"So beautiful." Thor breathed seeing Loki expose the tight pucker of flesh while sliding his hand under Loki's legs to play with his.  
Loki leaned forward, his lips just barely touching his anus, Tony pushed back knowing what was going on.

"Stay still my sweet." Loki corrected his quickly hearing his frustrations.  
Tony was on fire, every food they fed him was to make him aroused and it was working double time on him now.

"Oh fuck please touch me." Tony begged wanting to feel something.  
"SHhhh shh my love, if you're bad you will be punished, only good boys get rewarded bad boys get punished." Loki replied playing with his ass still.

He let his tongue circle the ring of muscle hearing Tony sigh in pleasure.  
Loki lapped at the hole feeling it clench wanting to be filled so bad, he nipped at the side of the cheek with his teeth leaving little love bites.

Thor stood up and walked to the front of Tony petting his hair.  
Tony lifted his head looking up at Thor through his haze of lust, seeing the cock in front of his face he licked his lips silently pleading to suck on it.  
Thor smiled and got closer letting the tip leak its precum on Tony's trembling lips, they parted and he sucked on the head of Thor's cock.

Loki watched Thor with devious eyes and slid his tongue in Tony's tight hole, he was rimming the taught flesh sticking his tongue as far as it would go.  
He lapped at the hole blowing hot air on it then proceeding in eating him out.  
Tony whimpered as Thor pushed further in his mouth going so deep his nose was nestled in his blonde curls.  
Thor petted his head letting his heavy cock sit in Tony's tight throat.

"No, not yet stay still." Thor said keeping his hand on the back of Tony's neck forcing his cock to stay buried.  
Tony's eyes watered the cock was throbbing in his throat and Loki's tongue was back inside of him, it felt so wrong.

 

Tony pushed back on the tongue inside of him trying to gain relief from the member in his mouth.  
Thor withdrew from Tony's mouth letting him taste the salty fluid on his tongue slowly pushing back in.  
"Oh Tony your mouth is so wet." Thor praised petting his hair gripping him tighter.

Loki reached down gripping Tony's cock through the panties feeling him tighten up around his tongue.  
He pressed his face completely against Tony pressing his tongue in further.  
Tony gasped feeling the wicked tongue squirm inside his passage then feeling it grow longer, and thicker.  
Going to protest he went to pull back but Thor kept him fixed straight to sucking on his hot cock.

"Hmm brother our pet approves." Thor chuckled petting Tony's head fucking his face harder now.  
Tony gasped when he felt Loki's sinful tongue probe his prostate slicking around the bundle of nerves.

Thor released Tony from his arousal and was slicking himself in front of Tony, he closed his eyes tightly rubbing his cheek against the bed his submissiveness making Loki more excited.  
"Oh god Loki, so deep...so-Ah." Tony mewled into the mattress feeling the tongue swell in girth and length.

Loki chuckled turning Tony into a writhing squirming mess of limbs.  
Thor walked around to the other side of Loki.  
"I am ready." He stated.

Loki pulled back flipping Tony onto his back getting even more excited seeing Tony's cock through cotton white panties dripping copious amounts of precum.  
He rubbed the front of the panties smearing it all over his private parts enjoying the moans from Tony, he ripped the panties all the way off of his form throwing them on the floor.  
Loki stood up spreading Tony's legs as far as they would go and thrust himself to the hilt hearing Tony scream in delight, sweating and writhing on the bed, his head lolling off the edge.

Tony writhed feeling Loki sink all his weight on him, his thick cock rubbing deliciously against his inner walls while Loki whispered delightfully filthy words in his ear holding his hands down twining their fingers together the way lovers would.  
Loki ground himself against Tony's pelvis making himself reach even further into his body.

Thor watched Loki sinking into Tony, he watched Loki's balls press against his perineum in delicious friction.  
He lined himself up with Loki's wet entrance slowly sliding into Lokis hole.  
Loki gasped as he was penetrated by Thors undeniable force.

He bottomed out in seconds holding Tony's legs keeping Loki trapped between them .

"OH Loki-Uhh ahh." Tony moaned feeling Thor control the force of Loki's thrusts.  
"Hold still Anthony.'' Loki ordered biting into his neck, Thors large cock forcing him to stay inside Tony the double sensation making him see stars.

Thor held Loki down just rubbing himself inside his tight hole.  
He pulled back and thrust inside Loki hard causing all three men to cry out in pleasure and tighten up.

He petted Loki's hair feeling his slick body, Loki was shaking from the over stimulation licking and sucking on Tony's neck.  
"Loki, oh Loki it feels so good ." Tony moaned gripping Loki's fingers tighter in his.  
"Oh I know my love, my sweet sweet boy I love you so much." Loki mewled giving him more love bites.  
Tony's legs tightened around Loki and Thors waist drawing them deeper.

Thor gripped harder he slid out of Loki and thrust twice as hard back in making Loki's back arch.  
Every time Thor pulled out Loki was pulled out of Tony then forced back in. Thor stuffed his cock into Loki's tight hot hole making him squirm.  
They moved in unison Thor controlling the thrusts, He gripped Tony's waist moving fast pushing his hard cock into Loki's prostate.

"Oh Thor, fuck me harder...SO good Thor Ah!" Loki cried out also hearing Tony moan at the deeper intrusion.  
"Tony you have such a beautiful mouth, it should be busy at all times." Thor commented fucking into the pliant form harder.

Loki peered over his shoulder at Thor and then summoned a clone of himself beside Tony.  
"Mm what a delightful idea." Thor added gripping Loki's hair forcing his cock harder into Loki.

Tony's head was hanging off the bed when he felt a presence infront of his face.  
He opened his eyes and saw one of Lokis clones standing before him naked.

"How about it playboy...Think you could handle it?" Loki cooed grinding himself against Tony while Thor fucked both of them into the mattress.  
Tony opened his mouth out of instinct feeling Loki's clone push his cock directly down his throat until his balls rested against his face.  
"You look properly debauched right now my love." Loki smiled biting his neck feeling Tony jump at a particular hard thrust.

Thor placed his hands on Tony's hips harder causing bruises and fucked in and out growing closer and closer to his climax.  
Tony was in heaven being held down forced to take too much.  
The clone grabbed his head and slid his cock in and out of his throat fast feeling his balls tighten ready to spill down his throat.

Thor snatched Loki by his hair and held him up against his chest.  
"AHH Thor I-." Loki was cut off by Thor shoving his tongue down Loki's throat sending shock of electricity through Loki's body causing him to spasm as his climax came crashing over him in waves.  
The electricity was flowing through his body as he spilled in Tony's pliant form his hot seed flowing out of the abused hole.

Loki's hole clenched around Thor's massive cock drawing the cum directly from his body.  
He could see the bulge in Tony's throat from the clones large cock penetrating him to completion. Tony's eyes rolled back in his head still feeling the electricity he could taste the cum on his tongue and the clones held him down feeding his cum to him.  
The clone with drew spraying some of the spill on his cheek. Tony gasped his climax over took him and he arched cumming harder than he ever has in his life still feeling Loki's cock rested in his ass.

Thor buried himself to the hilt his heavy sac slapping against Loki's balls. He bit down hard on Loki's shoulder filling his body with hot cum holding them in place.  
He waited until the shocks of sex wore off and pulled out leaving Loki and Tony moaning on the bed together.

"Are you okay my love?" Loki asked with concern slowly with drawing his soft member from Tony's used body.  
"Yeah....just tired." Tony slurred feeling sleep take him.

Thor arrived from the bathroom with a cloth and cleaned them placing the two men under the covers sliding in beside them.  
"Good night my sweets." Thor said as he pulled the covers up and went to sleep joining both men in a nice slumber.


	4. Final mortal lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the lessons series sorry for the typos this one was requested by a close friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos typos be gentle lol

It was late in the evening , Tony had been driving a while now . He sped the car up not caring if there was a cop behind him or not , he shifted gears pressing the pedal harder . Tony turned in down by his garage still being pursued by the officers ..  
He parked his car not expecting to actually be approached by the law enforcement, he sat there with his hands on the wheel as he noticed one of the cops get out of his car .  
"Well shit ." Tony though to himself as he thought of a way out. of the situation .  
"Problem officer?" He asked the tall blonde man in uniform , the man was gorgeous .  
" Do you know how fast you were going sir ?" The man asked .  
Tony looked him up and down ,  
"Just trying to get your attention. " He said and winked .  
The officer stepped back .  
"Out of the car please." The man ordered in his deep Australian accent.  
As he got out of the car that when the officer noticed what Tony was wearing , a small tight pink tank top with a short black skirt and heels .  
"Turn around and put your hands on top of the car . " the officer ordered after seeing Tony stumble .  
He turned around and did as he was told jutting his rear out seductively , he peeked over his shoulder and winked.  
The officer approached from behind carefully and slid his hands along Tonys arms feeling the tight muscles .  
He brought them to his tank top playing with the hem above his skirt dipping his fingers a little lower noticing the cotton white panties he hid shyly beneath .  
Tony blushed and ground his backside into the officers clothed cock feeling that they were both aroused ..  
The cop went down to his ankles sliding his hands up until he got to his skirt the reached his hands under while "checking" for weapons or any other kind of contraband .  
They were bother standing grinding against each other Tony moaning unashamedly,whorishly .  
He whispered , " what are you hiding in here ?" The officer asked while grabbing tonys ass making him gasp and shudder .  
"N.nothing .....I'm clean ." Tony insisted knowing that wouldn't be good enough ."  
He stumbled trying to stand in heels , the cop caugh him .  
"Are you drunk young lady?" He asked with a full grip on him .  
" No sir I only had one drink." He replied .  
The cop smelled his neck rubbing on him when he heard another car door slam .  
" I'll take it from her officer Odin son ." The cool British accent called as he walked up to the perp.  
"Yes sir, " He replied .  
He looked him up and down .  
"What do we have here ?" The dark haired man asked the officer .  
" Well the suspect was speeding and appears to intoxicated. " the blond informed the raven haired detective .  
He stepped up to Tony who was still flushed from the alcohol and gripped his chin looking sternly into his glassy eyes .  
" Get him cuffed we are taking him into the station ." He said releasing his chin .  
" no please don't if my parents find out I will be in so much trouble , please is there anything I can do ?" Tony asked seemingly afraid .  
The blond pushed him against the car and proceeded to cuff him , he struggled .  
"No please I'll do anything , please ." He begged in an innocent voice .  
Officer laufeyson grabbed him by the arm and slammed him on the front hood of the sports car , tonys face now touching the cool paint , he felt roaming hands .  
" you know, anything can be a wide spectrum ." The dark haired officer commented .  
Tony stayed quiet .  
He heard the sound of a zipper and felt his panties pushed to the side .  
" Hmm so tight ." He commented brushing his fingers over the quivering hole .  
Tony blushed closing his eyes .  
He felt the man step closer feeling heat , the skirt was rucked up around his hips , then there was something hard beckoning entrance .  
He tensed up knowing it would hurt but the dark haired officer slowly slid his cock inside of him, all the way to the hit until their hips met.  
Tony was bitting his lip trying to stay quiet .  
Officer laufeyson rubbed his back and cuffed hands .  
"Such and obedient little girl , wonder what it would take to make you scream . Maybe if we told your daddy ." He whispered.  
Tonys eyes shot open at that and he began to struggle despite the fact he was held down .  
" No, please you promised , I gave you...please don't tell my daddy ." Tony exclaimed .  
Tony watched as the blonde officer stood by keeping an eye out .  
Then he felt the first slow drag of long hard cock before it resheated itself back inside tonys tight hot trembling body.  
The raven haired officer went just a little faster feeling the body tighten hearing the little mews, moans and whimpers , he grabbed a handful of short dark hair speaking directly into his ear ..  
"Getting a little loud aren't we? Definitely don't want daddy to hear ."  
The blond officer stepped to the side of the car close to tonys face and unzipped his pants his cock springing from the 2 folds proudly .  
Tony looked up at him bashfully seeing the Cox right in front of his face smelling the musky maness.  
The held each other's gaze , Tony gasped when the Officer hit nerves inside him .  
"There's the sweet spot , oohhh took sometime to find you ." He commented .  
Officer Odin son took advantage of tonys open mouth and shoved his cock between his lips feeling the warm saliva .  
He sighed feeling how good it was to have this moment .  
The dark haired officer picked up the speed pushing tonys left leg up on the car getting him at a deeper angle , tonys tanned legs spread on the front of the car while being poised from both ends as he whimpered .  
Officer laufeyson was close he would last much longer in this tight body . He fucked him deeper one last time spilling himself inside .  
Tony realise he didn't use a condom and felt all the more dirty for it, he felt cheap .  
The cock slipped from between his lips . He could breath again.  
Officer laufeyson walked back to his squad car not saying another word leaving officer Odin son to finish .  
The blond walked over to where tony was sprawled facedown on the car and turned him over .  
Tony could feel the cold steel against his back as his legs were spread wide open he could feel the previous officers release dripping out of him .  
The blonde pulled him into a sitting position , pushing his panties to the side and pushing his skirt further up .  
Tony wrapped his legs around the man's waist , officer Odin son leaned in kissing him for the first time that night , he lifted the tank top and played with the pert nipples hearing Rony gasp as he broke the kiss .  
The blonde smiled as he stroked his cock sliding it between tonys spread legs finally going balls deep inside the loose hold.  
Tony moaned , this man had girth it felt so nice to be filled now that he was a little loosened up.  
The blonde gripped the globes of his ass and fucked him relentlessly, Tony threw his head back feeling his prostate assaulted . His legs quivered around his waist , officer Odin son grabbed the right leg slinging it over his shoulder now long dicking him harder .  
Tony screamed ,"oh god!"  
The cop loved it he sucked on his neck and tony arched feeling his release closer and closer .  
He gripped his thighs tighter around the officer and bring his face in his thick neck gasping trying to hold off but it was too good .  
" officer --i--oh god- I'm !" He barely got it out before he was spilling all over himself shaking in the cops arms pressing his face closer into his neck breathing hard .  
The cop held him a little tighter , tonys release feeling his clamp down on his cock was too much , he bit into the neck he was sucking on and coated tonys insides with copious amounts of cum . It was spilling out around the sides of his cock mixed with the other semen .  
They stayed locked together for another solid moment , he could feel tony beginning to drift off , he was always so tired after a session with the two gods .  
The blonde released the hand cuffs rubbing tonys arms to help him get feeling back .  
Loki walked up beside him as he was pulling out and tucking himself back in his trousers tony StI'll slumped against him .  
Thor scooped him up in his arms looking to loki .  
"I will draw a hot bath." Was all he said , they made thier way to the elevator and went to their bathroom to setup.  
They reached the top level and loki ran hot water pouring oils in.  
When finished he magicked thier soiled clothes away while Thor slowly stepped into the water careful no to disturb Tony who was already asleep . Loki looked at Thor while carding his fingers through Tonys hair .  
"I believe he was right , I would role playing ." Lokis smiled as Thor laughed at the goofy statement .


	5. Mortal lessons Learned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 5 to the Mortal lessons story.  
> If you have not read mortal lessons that's cool, its basically Tony Stark , Thor and Loki have a relationship .  
> In this story Thor and Loki have been away, business in Asgard has kept them longer than expected and The lonely sadness has been pulling at Tony The guys find a way to help him through.  
> This has some music in it .  
> 3 doors down - In the dark  
> Three days grace- painkiller  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APYEwqtfccE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HadhQrPXenY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 5 to the Mortal lessons story.  
> If you have not read mortal lessons that's cool, its basically Tony Stark , Thor and Loki have a relationship .  
> In this story Thor and Loki have been away, business in Asgard has kept them longer than expected and The lonely sadness has been pulling at Tony The guys find a way to help him through.  
> This has some music in it .  
> 3 doors down - In the dark  
> Three days grace- painkiller  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APYEwqtfccE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HadhQrPXenY

The door opened and closed drawing them from their thoughts, the loud sound echoing in the room of silent people .  
Everyone acknowledged who had entered with a nod adjusting in the respected seats getting ready for the long day to continue.  
Thor looked over at Loki who sat to his right handing him scriptures about the new developments.

''Thank you for joining today" Thor addressed the room getting to the task at hand.

* * *  
Tony sat a his desk chattering to Jarvis about the next upgrades to his suits.

"Jarvis what time is it ?" He asked more fatigued than usual.

"It is 10:07pm January 11th 2017 Sir, something on your mind ?" Jarvis asked knowing that his master has been needing a break.

Tony sat for a moment wishing he did have plans or something maybe even a movie he wanted to watch , It had been over 2 months since the 2 gods had departed on a mission to Asgard sighting the newest treaty with Anaheim since they had a new diplomat.  
he would never admit it out loud but he missed them , he missed hearing them bicker he missed them taking him out and mostly he missed waking up in their arms after a long rigorous night of love making .

Tony walked to his room dropping on his bed chest first legs hanging off the side smelling the pillows on his extra large king sized bed , he was still in his clothes, the jeans and tank top rubbing his skin smoothly as he moved higher on the bed.  
He inhaled deeply remembering the gods and exactly how they slept , he was angry that they were gone it had been so long and he felt like crying remembering that day , but he would not cry not today he would be strong they said they were coming back and he trusted them to do as they said ...They wouldn't lie to me, he said to himself feeling the pit of his stomach feel sick at the thought that he was alone when he said this knowing it would be longer until they came back for him......If they came back.

Tony rolled over in the bed staring up at the ceiling the tears welled up in his eyes as the memory came to the surface.

* * *

"Anthony can't " He heard Loki say , Tony stirred in his sleep the fog clearing as he started to wake.  
"We have to go back he needs to stay here we cannot bring him with us brother." Thor explained to Loki knowing he understood why.

Loki looked at the floor in his full armor with Thor dressed as regal as a king can.  
He looked at both of them clearly having a disagreement.  
They both turned to the bed seeing Tony raise up with the sheet still around him , he face crestfallen hearing the end of the conversation knowing what they were going to say to him.  
Loki and Thor looked distressed and sad realizing Tony had heard what they were talking about.

"You weren't going to tell me, you were just going to leave?" Tony asked the tears surfacing knowing he was speaking the truth .

Loki glared at Thor, "You fool he is too precious to treat like this." Loki said with distaste as he made his way to Tony's side sitting next to him on the bed.

"Tony we were going to wake you and tell you but I thought the issues on Asgard would work with our diplomats but now there is a new one and we have to go back , I don't want to leave Midguard but duty has made itself obvious and it can be ignored no longer , i knew not how to broach the subject." Thor explained with defense and sadness .

Tony searched Loki's face for an answer knowing this was it he was never going to see them again, as if Loki could hear his thoughts he cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together just breathing him in.

"We are coming back but this issue cannot wait and we have been dodging them for a very long time, Anthony I want you to come with us but it cannot be done just yet, for now we have to go but we should be back in 2-3 earth weeks . I don't want to leave you my love." Loki spoke hoping he understood.

Tony gripped Loki's hand fighting the tears and hiccups.  
"Please don't leave stay with me ." He begged in a whisper his eyes closed.

Loki kissed him sweetly making Tony melt into his chaste kiss feeling the sadness ebb out of him , he looked him deep in the eyes.  
"I cannot my dearest Anthony, you have your duties and we have ours we will be back for you when this is finished...besides who could stay away from this ?" Loki added with his best charm trying to ease the heartache.

"Tony we will send word when we know more but for now we must take out leave" Thor reminded .

Loki stood looking down at Tony seeing he wasn't taking it any easier.  
"Be good my boy." Loki ordered knowing he loved to be told what to do.  
Tony nodded seeing them leave after a moment of staring .  
"Farewell Tony ." Thor stated before the flash went off and then Tony was alone.

He sat in disbelief for several long moments.  
"Jarvis what time is it?" Tony asked swallowing his emotions .

"It is 8:46am on November 2, 2016 Sir." Jarvis answered .

Tony wen back to sleep hoping when he woke up he would realize it was a dream and the gods would be to his left and right still cuddling him but that was a long shot .

* * *

Tony opened his eyes feeling the tears roll to the sides of his face wishing Loki was here to comfort him, he rolled over again smelling the sheets and cried , he finally let out what he had been hiding for all these weeks . It took him a long time to calm down , he got up and went downstairs to pour himself a drink .  
Hours passed and he had cleared several bottles breaking them against the wall when he finished them.  
Tony laid on the sofa with a bottle clutched against him, he couldn't take it anymore he was alone he didn't want to go out with the other Avengers and he didn't want to see Pepper , no one could fill the void in his chest.  
"Too bad I can't build a reactor to keep the ache from spreading further into my heart." Tony said to himself throwing another bottle seeing it shatter against the wall.  
His vision blurred he thought he saw Loki but before he could lift his head to clear his vision he passed out again . His drunken state getting stronger with every drop of amber liquid .

Loki watched Tony from Asgard , he sat in his chair looking over at his brother.  
"Thor come take a look.'' He beckoned to him.  
"How fares Tony today?" Thor asked with excitement wondering how he was doing.  
"He does not fare well at all brother, he is in pain we need to see him he is mortal he cannot deal with this like we can we have been gone longer than promised- Loki was cut off  
"Longer than expected and we sent word." Thor interjected .  
"That does not matter Thor , can't you see?" Loki gestured to the illusion he had cast that was peering inside Tony's living room.

Thor watched Tony drink and break bottles repeatedly .  
He exhaled feeling the strings of his heart gripped he knew it was wrong to leave but what choice did he have?

"You can go to him Loki but I cannot leave and you know why, I can explain you absence but you cannot explain mine.......Go and make him feel better and we will work from there." Thor urged missing Tony more than Loki knew.

"He won't be happy with that , It won't do." Loki spat his words at him clearly angry for being away for so long.  
"There is nothing else I can do Loki take it or leave it besides he has always liked you more....I love him and I would do anything for him including sending you so he can be happy in my absence." Thor explained hoping Loki could leave it at that .

Loki knew Thor was right he loved Tony more and his dearest felt that too , his heart longed for his touch , he would take his time and help Anthony until Thor could rejoin them.

"Fine I will go to him and take him somewhere that will make him feel better." Loki replied standing to make his way to the door so he could gather his staff.

Thor watched him leave knowing things would mend on their own..

Loki closed his eyes in his room in a split second his surroundings changed to Tony's living room , he looked around seeing the broken glass and Tony's head dropping off the side of the sofa he had clearly passed out most likely from the drink.  
Loki knew he had not drank any of this while they were gone , Tony went so long without touching the booze in his home until now.  
He rushed over to Tony worried he had drank too much and he was right he should have come sooner . He lifted his head feeling his sickly warm skin , a heated flush on his cheeks, neck and head.  
Loki lifted him bridal style and walked up stairs to put him in bed , he saw the crumpled sheets remembering he saw him crying on the bed much earlier but glad he was here now .  
He laid Tony in the bed gently and pulled the sheets up to his chest . He closed his eyes his hands above his stomach clearly using his magic to get rid of all the alcohol .

Loki got a washcloth and cooled it, he set it upon Tony's brow trying to even his body temperature . Loki stayed sitting on the bed trying to think of what he was going to say after all of was his and Thor's fault Tony resorted to drinking like this .  
He rubbed his hand along his cheek cupping it gently he felt the man stir.

"Am I dead?" Tony asked his voice raspy feeling terrible , he saw Loki not really sure if he was real he looked away letting a few stray tears fall to the side .  
Loki was hurt he wanted to comfort him but he knew the wounds were to fresh .  
He leaned down and kissed Tony gingerly a few tears of his own spilling just so happy he was here with his love.

He broke the kiss and whispered .  
"Thor is still back home but I couldn't stay away i had to see you ." Loki poured his feeling to him.

Tony listened to what he said and nodded he was happy Loki was here but sad it wasn't the three of them together .  
"Okay." was all he said feeling tired and worn out.  
"Okay." Loki acknowledged seeing how tired Tony was he decided maybe it was best that he let him sleep this off, they could speak in the morning.

Loki went downstairs after he heard Tony's breathing even out knowing he was asleep, he cleaned up the mess of alcohol and shards of glass feeling his chest constrict at the evidence of Tony's misery .

Tony awoke with a start it was dark outside , he felt a cloth on his head not remembering much thinking he had dreamed about Loki .

"It wasn't a dream Anthony , I am here." Loki said swiftly walking to the side of the bed to see how his head and cheeks felt .  
"Mother hen now ?'' Tony joked feeling excitement that Loki really was here.

"Anthony I saw what happened so I came back I am sorry it has been so long for you , Thor has to stay but he sent me to make sure you are okay ."  
"So you came back because you were sent." 

Loki looked shocked.  
"I came back because you belong to me and you were acting out , I told you to be good boy." Loki told him curtly.

Tony felt a wave of arousal at the words Loki used.  
Loki saw that Tony was flushed and knew it was because he was happy to be wanted .

He stood and walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes for himself .  
"We are going out Anthony you should probably get dressed in some appropriate clothes ." Loki ordered.

Tony rose from the bed and walked over to Loki and placed his hand on his.  
"Thank you , for coming back and dealing with me I'm sorry I stepped out of line its just so quiet and cold here." Tony said hugging Loki his ear pressed to his chest he heard his heartbeat through his armor .  
"It's my pleasure to keep you in line , it's what we do ." Loki replied closing his arms around the shorted man hugging him knowing he wanted the romance .

"it's getting late my dear I have plans for us , get dressed I'll be downstairs ." Loki ordered pulling back from their hug looking in his eyes and he smiled leaving the room .

Tony waited until after Loki left to start getting ready to go out. He decided to take a shower and trimmed his beard .  
Tony made his way to the closet to get an outfit picked out. He decided on a light pastel lilac suit with a black silk shirt and black silk tie, he paired it with black tennis shoes.

He admired himself in the mirror and spiked his hair with some gel. Tony couldn't help but feel nervous as the time got closer to meet Loki downstairs.

Loki stared out the window holding the contraption in his hand waiting  
on Tony to come.  
Tony walked up on Loki seeing he was holding something.  
"Whacha got there Lokes?" He asked trying to see.

Loki turned around and could see how Tony looked, It took his breath away  
seeing how beautiful he looked in his suit it had been so long since he had  
seen him in person he almost forgot what he was holding .

"Wouldn't you like to know." Loki replied not wanting to reveal his surprise just yet.

Tony looked him up and down , Loki knew how to wear a suit it almost looked painted on it was so tight and fit him perfectly.  
The color black looked so good on Loki , he had a black long sleeved silk shirt , black silk tie, black vest and black slacks with square tip dress shoes. He looked like heaven.  
Loki stepped up to Tony looking down at him and he noticed the ever present coal liner around Loki's piercing emerald eyes, he kissed him sweetly then dropped to his knees.  
Tony's eyes shot open .

"Turn around Anthony." Loki ordered .  
Tony complied quickly knowing to listen to what he was told .  
He closed his eyes and felt Loki unbutton his trousers and they pooled around his feet, Loki clinically spread his cheeks looking at or for something and that's when he felt it .  
The cold press of steel slip inside him with a bulbous tip , Tony gasped and bucked involuntarily as it nudged his prostate creating the most delicious feeling that made him flush all over .  
He was turned around slowly , he looked down seeing Loki peer up at him through ebony lashes he had something in his mouth and then engulfed his cock in wet velvet heat.  
Tony was thrusting before he knew it . He felt tight pressure around his member and looked down.

"We wouldn't want the fun spoiled too soon now would we?" Loki asked innocently then he saw it was a cock ring around his base , before he could protest Loki moved in fast giving him two long drawn out sucks making his knees buckle and his mouth water . It was bliss he hasn't felt this good in months .

Before he knew it his pants were buttoned back up and he was looking into Loki's eyes again.  
He gulped still feeling the shivers all over his body Loki was so close and smelled so good his eyes drifted shut while sharing his breath.  
Tony jumped at attention feeling the contraption start to vibrate inside him , his face getting even more red it was hard for him to think .

"W-wheres the remote?" Tony asked and gasped feeling the vibrations wreck his body.

He leaned down to his ear and whispered.  
"It's controlled by my mind I use magic to turn it on and off. I'll decide what and how much you get" He coolly replied turning it extremely high for one second and then completely off making Tony jump and then settle.

"Come, we will be late." Loki said grabbing Tony by the hand and leaving the house .

Tony and Loki slipped into the back seat of the BMW a nameless driver was controlling , Loki crossed his legs and looked out the window the entire ride.  
All the way there Tony couldn't help but wonder where they were going and what he had planned for them, he missed this and missed him. It made him feel butterflies again and he smiled .

They arrived at Esquire Lounge which was one of Tony's favorite spots and has been for a long time .  
Loki opened the door for him and grabbed his hand as he emerged, he smiled and led him inside .  
The man at the door looked at Loki and then Tony , he unclipped the red velvet line to let them in .  
Inside the music was thrumming and the strobe effect was in high usage tonight.  
A man approached them in a posh suit and a ponytail .  
"Hello Mr. Stark I'm Alex I will show you to the VIP room." Alex said ushering them towards the back .

"You know I always though Thor looked like the owner of this place , his name is Chris ....Actually where is he?" Tony asked Alex as they arrived in the VIP area.  
"He has been out for 2 and a half months on business not sure when he will be back." Alex replied with a smile.  
"Wow." was all Tony said.  
"Well you have never seen Thor or this Chris in the same room together so you never know anything is possible." Loki joked .

Alex left the room leaving a bottle of expensive champagne on the table for them but he didn't leave any glasses .  
Tony sat in the velvet booth opening the bottle noticing Loki had gotten up on the table in front of him .  
"Loki you can't just jump on the table what if someone comes in?" Tony was silenced with a vibration from the prostate massager.  
"I will do as I please." Loki replied seeing Tony shudder and moan aloud he smiled making his eyes glimmer for a moment then the music changed in the room .

\-------Whenever the lights go down That's when she comes alive Ooh ooh Maybe it's just something that you can only see in the light Ooh ooh------

Loki backed up Tony noticed his outfit was different now , fucking magic .  
He turned around his hair swooping around his face he slid down the pole that was in the middle of the table , he moved to the beat of the music it was heavy rock.

\-----A pretty little vixen dancing out on the scene But the lights are shining, so she's keeping it clean Don't get too close Boy, don't touch her skin Or you'll never feel the same way again----

Loki peered over his shoulder moving his fingers over his stomach wearing dark green panties? 'Holy shit i'm in trouble' Tony thought to himself.  
Tall gold and green high heels and a lacy green baby doll top that flowed with his body sways.  
Loki spread his legs showing his hard cock on full display through the sheer panties , he moved like a cat in heat .  
He arched his back lifting his chest grabbing onto the pole again standing up clicking his heels on the table slipping around in circles on that sinful pole .

\-----If everything you see is what you're believing Then she'll be holding your heart And by the time the sun goes down You won't know who you are She likes to do it in the dark  
She likes to do it in the dark, oh-----

He never broke eye contact with Tony he dropped on his knees the pole obviously between his cheeks and he shook his ass letting that pole glide along the crease of his ass, he made the most lewd noises and he tossed his heard back and fourth while dancing for him.

\------Whenever the darkness comes, she'll have you right where she wants, ooh ooh Just when you think it's all over It's where it all starts It sounds like an angel is calling my name  
It might be the devil, but they all sound the same And all her moves won't let you get away She's gonna make your mind come with you to stay------

He sat up on his knees shyly looking at Tony gently slipping the baby doll top off and throwing it at him , he started to crawl off the edge of the table like a cat and rubbed his face in Tony's crotch nuzzling and rubbing his check against the clothed ever present erection .

\------If everything you see is what you're believing Then she'll be holding your heart And by the time the sun goes down You won't know who you are She likes to do it in the dark She likes to do it in the dark, oh She likes to do it in the dark Oh oh, oh oh Ooh ooh ooh--------

He mouthed the cock through his pants creating a wet spot , when Tony moaned he snaked his way up to his neck and crawled the rest of the way off the table straddling Tony's waist , his cock rubbing against Loki's panty clad ass.  
He gripped the booth on either side of his head and ground himself against Tony's insistent cock , He licked Tony's neck and nipped lightly moaning high pitched to go with his innocent act.  
Tony gripped his ass pulling apart his cheeks grinding himself up against that heavenly body.

\------If everything you see is what you're believing Then she'll be holding your heart And by the time the sun goes down You won't know who you are She is gonna make you think you were leading  
But she had you from the start And by the time the sun goes down You won't know who you are She likes to do it in the dark She likes to do it in the dark She likes to do it in the dark, oh  
Oh  
She likes to do it in the dark --------

Loki whispered some of the song lyrics in Tony's ear licking the shell sticking that devil tongue inside , Tony gasped gripping his ass tighter and Loki moaned .  
"Oh Mr. Stark , what are you dong to me ?" He asked in a sweet voice.  
Tony had enough he stood up still holding onto Loki's ass for leverage and splayed him on the table , Loki was on his back his legs in the air he looked up at Tony.  
He pushed his panties to the side and almost slid a finger in his anus before Loki was leaning up.

"The songs over and so is my dance ." Loki hoped off the table and went behind the curtain. Tony was so shocked he almost didn't hear Loki call to him.  
"Anthony are you coming out?" He giggled knowing he was painfully hard .

"That was childish." Tony said moving past Loki.  
"Not sure if what we do has any relevance to children but okay." Loki replied laughing .

They made their way to the dance floor .  
"I am going to get us some drinks." Loki purred and went to the bar .

They danced to several songs drinking several shots and downing glass after glass, it was hot in the club all the people and lights it was very intense.  
Loki moved like he had been dancing all his life , he took the lead and then handed the lead back to Tony he was a master .

It was getting late and Loki seemed to enjoy himself he got excited to hear one particular song that Tony had never heard before it was heavy of course.

\------- You know you need a fix when you fall down You know you need to find a way To get you through another day Let me be the one to numb you out  
Let me be the one to hold you Never gonna let you get away The shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on------

Loki grabbed him around the waist and ground himself against him smelling his neck and biting down hard.

\------- I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer You'll love me till it's all over, over 'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
I know what you want so desperately You know I'll give you one for free Forever you're coming back to me Now I'm gonna give you what you need 'Cause I know what you fiend on and what you lean on  
And what you lean on-----

Before Tony could protest the bite he cried out and moaned right after feeling the prostate massager turn on , he fell limp against Loki knowing none of the noises were heard to anyone but his beloved.  
He gripped Loki's shoulders for dear life and he looked into his eyes, Loki swayed with the lyrics and turned him around moving his hips against his ass , Tony gripped Loki's hair from behind exposing his neck again wanting all of the onslaught . Loki turned the massager on higher to the beat of the song , with every beat and guitar riff the toy pulsed . 

\--------The shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer You'll love me till it's all over, over 'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
Did you find another cure? Did you find another cure?-------

Loki gripped Tony's erection through the front of his pants kissing his from behind loving the tremors going through Tony's body.  
he turned in Loki's embrace and Loki lifted his leg around his waist , he gripped him around his lower back thrusting between his legs as if they were having sex right there on the dance floor.

\--------I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer You'll love me till it's all over, over 'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer Painkiller-----

The song died down and Loki noticed that Tony was bent in half backwards and was breathing heavily sweating profusely he decided to lift him back up and kiss him .  
They pulled apart just breathing heavy with a hunger that needed to be sated .  
Tony was starting to feel thirsty again after hours of dancing on each other , Loki let go .  
"A drink." Was all he said .

Tony was light headed and didn't hear him he noticed Loki was gone from his side for a second he kept dancing the drinks clouding his brain . he felt a hand slip around his waist but it felt different  
he opened his eyes and noticed it was another man.

"Excuse me ." Tony said and pushed off him.  
"Don't leave just yet." The man said and gripped harder so Tony couldn't pull away .

At that moment Loki saw what was going on .  
He grabbed the man and pulled him away from Tony pushing the man to the floor.  
The man got back up quickly and pushed Loki.

"Whats your problem man!?" The stranger asked angrily .  
Loki turns around angrily and punches the man twice in the face and looks at Tony.  
"Were leaving." He orders .

Tony stands there not wanting to go obviously not sure what to think in his drink addled brain.  
He gets closer "Don't test me boy." Gripping his arm and teleports them back to their bedroom.

Tony notices that the scenery changed and knows what Loki did and gets angry .  
"Take me back." He says to him.

"No were done for the evening." Loki replied feeling annoyed.

Tony pulls his arm out of his grasp.  
"I wasn't done dancing , I want to go back Loki !!" He yells angrily .

"Do you prefer him to me , you dancing with him ?'' Loki accuses watching Tony get angry.  
"Maybe I like the attention." He replied mad he wasn't getting his way.

"Don't you think you are spreading yourself too thin , whoring yourself out dancing like that with a stranger ." Loki said angrily .

"You don't own me Loki you can't just haul me off and order me around!!" Tony exclaimed getting upset feeling as if he was going down a dark path.

"You are my property Anthony I will tell you what and when ." Loki spat back .

"I was yours Loki I was yours and Thor's but that changed I don't belong to you anymore , you left me for over 2 months you abandoned me just like everyone else has so no you don't own me !!" Tony yelled back knowing his emotions were on full flaunt now.

Those words crushed Loki in a second he went from pissed off to blatant realization , he was right he did leave him . What was no time at all to a god was an eternity to mortals. He failed his mortal that he loved so dearly .  
Loki goes to reach for him but Tony pulls and stumbles back falling to the floor on his knees.  
He feels the shock of the floor under his knees calves and rump . Tony cannot help as the room spins from the drink and starts to cry he felt so empty . Saying the words out loud made it real .  
His parents were gone and Pepper had been gone.  
He had faced death so many times and had to be strong but now he didn't have to . No one was allowed to tell him how to feel after decades of loss and hurt he had let it bubble to the surface .  
his hand came up to his face and he cried so loud feeling the ache grow larger he couldn't deal with it anymore his mask had cracked , he gave so much of himself to everyone and no one wanted him .  
He felt so alone he wanted to fly away , the tears poured freely he didn't care that Loki could see, he was done pleasing everyone .

Loki sits down in front of Tony his face meeting that of his beloved . Tony's eyes and face are so red , he hiccups from all the crying its hard to calm down from years of pain coming out at once.  
He isn't sure if he should touch him but he opts to , Loki cups his cheek and wipes his tears away this make Tony cry harder .  
Loki draws him into an embrace and Tony grips him around the shoulders crying into his neck . Loki can feel the hot tears on his skin .  
He pets him through it just letting him cry it out this was clearly a long time coming , Loki had a breakdown before he knew what to do .

The more the shorter man sobbed the more it hurt Loki's heart , Tony was Iron man he didn't expect him to be this upset about the absence . He knew Tony loved them but he didn't know to what depth.  
Loki fights tears as he feels Tony shaking from all the sobbing.  
He pulls him into his lap and strokes his hair letting him still hide his face in the crook of his neck , knowing that spot to be a secure safe space for his emotions to surface.  
Loki rocked back and fourth letting him go through the stages before trying to settle him down, he made soothing cooing noises to aid him.

"It's okay my love I am here for you , I'm so sorry you had to face this alone it was not my intention to hurt you . just cry...Do what you need to I understand.....You are not alone not anymore I am here for you now and always ." Loki whispered to him softly .

Tony started to settle down just sniffling , his whole body was shaking in Loki's arms as he tried to calm down . It felt like and eternity and he felt so tired from the emotional roller coaster .  
Loki kissed the top of his head rubbing his back .  
He barely heard any noise coming from him now just little whimpers from the sobs .

"I am always going to be here , I am sorry I left ....Clearly I need a lesson in mortality ....I am sorry I made you suffer my love." Loki spoke sweetly into his ear he noticed the shudder that went through Tony's body when he said 'my love'.

Tony could taste the salt from his tears that was left behind on his face and Loki's neck, he couldn't cry anymore but that didn't lessen the shaking in his body .  
At some point he realized he was sitting in Loki's lap and was hearing sweet words being poured into his ears like honeyed wine.  
It made him feel special to have this much of the gods attention on him . He pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes and he could tell that Loki was speaking the truth .  
His eyes were glassy and he was distraught from watching and comforting Tony through his episode .

Loki could see the flush on his face , he pressed his forehead against Tony's and inhaled his scent . His eyes were closed and he felt silken lips chastely pressed to his and it shocked him that they were Tony's.

He searched his face for any hurt left behind from the episode earlier and saw nothing but love and admiration .  
Loki loved Tony he saw the flush high on his cheeks and knew what he needed.  
He stood up with Tony in his arms and moved to the bed and pulled the covers back laying Tony gently upon the cool sheets , looking down at him in the bed reminded him of the first time they had laid together all those years ago .  
He was truly beautiful to him , tan, honorable and muscular everything a warrior should be and more.  
Tony shivered in anticipation he knew what was to come , he suddenly noticed that once again Loki had divested them of all clothing making his life easier with magic.

 

Loki kissed Tony with fervor feeling himself grow hard laying on top of Tony between his legs , he adjusted himself trying to make his lover more comfortable .  
Tony drew his legs up over Loki's hips indicating what he wanted . Loki had missed this , the vigor and excitement the fire that burst inside his chest and bloomed like a glory lily on a hot summer night making him anew baptizing him each time he opened his world to the angel before him.

 

Loki let his hand wander lower between Tony's legs , he felt what Loki was doing and knew it was coming but they never broke eye contact .  
This wasn't about power or who dominated who this was about proving in depth the emotions behind it .  
He inserted his finger into Tony's anus and he gasped constricting just a little at the tight intrusion immediately trying to relax . Soon he was ready for another and Loki was happy to obliged .  
Loki stopped when he noticed tears in his lovers eyes , he searched his face for any pain and found none.  
He had experienced this before being over whelmed by multiple sensations at once .

Tony's mind was in chaos he was firing on all cylinders , it had been so long without Loki here and now he was about to make love again .  
The emotions were all hitting him at once , Loki slowly slid his cock inside Tony's willing body and he took every inch happily .  
When he was flush against his hips he kissed Tony feeling his warm tongue slide against his , they were pressed so close together that there was no gap or room for air to pass through .

"Anthony?" Loki asked silently when he saw his eyes close and tears spill from the sides .  
Tony nodded holding his breath lacing his fingers with Loki's trying to urge him on , it felt so right but so many emotions had crossed through tonight he couldn't help it .  
He wrapped his legs around Loki's waist tightly and started to push down needing this , he was sweating this is what he needed and he wanted it now.

 

Loki knew when Tony was demanding something and he knew it was time to carry on, he thrust hard inside him kissing him and nipping his lower lip .  
Tony cried out upon feeling the thick member slam against his prostate , he gripped Loki's fingers tighter exposing his neck wanting to be marked just like they used to do to him .  
Loki pushed hard inside Tony bottoming out with each thrust making the bed slam against the wall, he sunk his teeth into Tony's neck deep making sure he was marked and would stay that way for many days until he healed.  
He relished in the feeling of Tony contracting around him inside and out when he was used so thoroughly . 

"Yes please!" Tony cried out seeing stars due to the pleasure and the pain he couldn't hold on much longer .

"Please what Anthony?" Loki smirked knowing what he needed .

"Yes yes !" Tony squealed not wanting this moment to ever end.

Loki knew Tony was lost in his bliss , he gripped his stiff sensitive cock and pumped him in time with his brutal thrusts .  
It took only seconds for Tony to bow and arch completely silent not moving just coming , it was exquisite feeling the vice like grip .  
Tony slumped back on the bed clearly too fucked out to respond to anything, Loki came with a growl holding him close making sure every drop of hot semen was taken into Tony's body .  
He pushed it as far as it could go wanting it to stay there forever .

Loki laid beside Tony not wanting to crush him, he was passed out ...Loki smiled he was gorgeous like this marked all over with bites and bruises from the rough sex they shared , it was special to him.

"Jarvis run a warm bath please." Loki ordered knowing the AI was always listening .  
"Yes Sir." Jarvis replied 

He rose from the bed when the bath water was ran and carried Tony to the large hot tub inside the bathroom . He took a seat inside setting Tony a straddle his waist , Tony's head was rested on his shoulder and he sat there just rubbing a loofah up and down his back feeling the steam just thinking about everything that had happened .

Loki had been done washing them for a while before Tony stirred murmuring something he couldn't quite hear , He rubbed his back soothing him so he wouldn't startle waking up in water .  
All of Tony's shifting was making it harder and harder to be comforting to his love , He began to take interest in the body astrew his lap.

Tony leaned back sitting upright in his lap looking at Loki feeling his shaft beneath him.  
He blushed knowing how insatiable the god could be and he loved every moment of it . He knew he was still very loose from the previous session they had .  
Loki's fingers made their way to Tony's entrance probing him enticing him to want what he wanted .

Tony slid back on Loki's cock in one swift movement causing both of them to moan aloud . Tony braced his hand on the edge of the tub on either side of Loki's head .  
Loki's tongue thrust into Tony's hot mouth the same way his cock dominated Tony's most private of places . He knew what he liked and knew what he wanted he decided to exploit that .  
He gripped his hair forcing his tongue deeper down his throat fucking up into him letting Tony bounce back down taking him the most rough way possible.  
Loki twisted his nipple knowing how sensitive he was , he saw Tony's eyes roll back in his head hearing the water slosh outside the tub.

He rolled Tony over making him bend over the side of the tub , he couldn't take it anymore he needed to stake his claim .  
Tony moaned aloud his face on the cold tile while the water splashed up around his balls and ass , Loki lifted one of his legs on the side of the tub so he could go deeper.  
He gripped his hips hard making sure to leave bruises , Tony moaned and gasped hiding his face in the floor gripping the tub for leverage .  
Loki slid back in his hot hole and pounded balls deep with every thrust seeing what position Tony was in he got the most wicked idea.

"Jarvis turn the jets to 100%." He ordered still fucking into Tony with wild abandon.

"AAHH OHHHH GOD LOKI !!!" Tony screamed pushing back against Loki's cock to stop the hot blasting water from over stimulating he sensitive penis.

Loki gripped his hair and pulled him up along his body making his back arch painfully , Tony was so close and loki was so deep it was almost like he could feel Loki's member in his stomach as if he could feel the outline in his nether region .

"You like this, you need it , Love it .....Swear it Anthony!" Loki growled in his ear forcing himself so deep with every word.

"Yes please yes I do!" Tony cried a loud .

"Swear yourself to me Anthony, you will be mine and I yours , no other will ever sate you without me .....I will be burned in your Consciousness with no way to rid yourself of me SWEAR IT!" Loki yelled hoping Tony would accept .

"Yes OH GOD YES NEVER ANYONE ELSE ONLY YOU PLEASE , NEVER ALONE!" Tony vociferate as loud as he could cumming for the second time that night clearly ownership did it for him.

Loki slammed into his body biting the other side of his neck making the blood freely flow down his chest into the water spilling his hot cum into his overly used body , his seed was so thick it coated his walls sealing his ownership .

Tony shook afraid to move , Loki moved them out of the tub after cleaning up and put Tony in the bed . He would be gone from the world for the next several hours .

Loki walked into the living area drinking some scotch that was behind Tony's bar discarded earlier.

"Brother how goes it?" Thor asked seeing an illusion of Loki while still in Asgard .  
"He was not in the best state , I took care of him but I cannot leave him again." Loki said very dead pan.

"I do need you back here Loki , in 4 days we have a trip we must take to meet with Elgr in Yggdrasil...You should attend ." Thor stated.

Loki thought for a moment.

"He swore himself to me Thor.." Loki explained knowing Thor knew what that meant.

Thor looked shock, Tony swore himself which meant he was ready for a bond to be made .....

Loki could sense Thor was sidelined and not happy ..

"He misses you Thor and I missed him, we all missed each other -" Loki was cut off 

"Pardon me sir's but the master has missed you both so dearly I fear for him should he be left to his own devices again." Jarvis interjected .

Thor thought for several long moments trying to consider all the options.

"Fine.."

"Fine?" Loki asked hopeful .

"Bring him to Asgard." Thor said with a twinge of happiness .

"Your will is my duty your highness ." Loki smirked .

"You always get what you want brother, I miss you ." Thor chuckled.

"We will be there before you know it." Loki replied closing off the communication. 

 

Loki stood in the living room thinking.

"Jarvis?" Loki asked

"Yes sir?" Jarvis replied.

"Ready Anthony's equipment....he will be gone for a while." Loki smiled over the moon with excitement.

"It would be my pleasure sir." Jarvis added making his preparations .


End file.
